1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container cap, and more particularly to a container cap having a rotatable rotor member that is attached to a fixed member by a frangible tab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to provide containers with caps that have a fixed bottom member having opened and closed portions along with a rotatable top member with opened and closed portions to facilitate dispensing of the contents of the container by pouring or sifting. See e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,239,111 and 4,613,063.
It is also known to provide a container with a fixed top member with an opening and a rotatable bottom member with an opened and closed portion so as to facilitate dispensing of the contents of the container. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,063.
With prior art devices, there is the need to inspect the caps before shipment to insure that the closed portions of the top and bottom members are aligned. If the open portions of the top and bottom members are aligned, the product can escape from the container before the container reaches the grocery store or household shelf. Also prior art devices do not effect a tight, reliable seal for the container in order to prevent the contents of the container from escaping. Therefore, there remains a need for a container cap that can be manufactured so that the closed portions of the top and bottom members are aligned when the cap is manufactured to insure that when the container with the product inside is shipped, that the product will not escape from the container. Also, there remains a need for a container cap that can eliminate the extra production step of aligning the top and bottom members before the container leaves the factory.